Love came to me in a dream
by Hobby Craft
Summary: Hell must have broken loose. Oh wait. This was heaven. He smiled at me. The cute guy just SMILED BACK AT ME. MikanXNatsume. Review please : Criticisms encouraged!


**Love came to me in a dream**

Mikan's POV

_Feathery light_

_I felt like I could fly_

I was bouncing, radiating with so much happiness. Well, why wouldn't I?

Today was such a lovely windy day, and what better possible way was there, than to spend it with my best friend, Hotaru? Oh, I feel so happy just to be around her!

As we were walking to our destination, we neared our school, Alice Academy. It was still standing tall and strong.

_Isn't that Natsume with his posse? _

Natsume. The guy labeled as a "cool dude". Also, the same guy I had a crush on during summer camp. Not to mention, the same jerk who told his friends that I was an idiot. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?! Though I must admit he has quite good-looking features, especially his nicely arched nose, compared to the flat and pudgy one I had.

But I needn't fret about it. People often tell me that I have a sweet voice and a sweet-looking face of an angel. So, I could be his friend, couldn't I? Well, I hope I'm good enough. Wait, what am I worried about? It's not like I haven't gotten over this stupid crush.

Oh, whatever. I'm too happy to even bother about this.

Nevertheless, I beamed at him. I was too happy to even control my smiles. I know, I must be an idiot. He would definitely ignore me. I mean, what could I expect? We were back to square one after camp : ignoring each other in school. I hung out with my own group of friends, he hung out with his. I would often see a flicker of recognition in his eyes, feel his stare on my back, but… that doesn't mean he wants to hang out with me, even as a friend, right?

Hell must have broken loose. Oh wait. This was heaven.

He smiled at me.

The cute guy just SMILED BACK AT ME.

Oh my goodness. This is just so… wow.

Oh well, see you Natsume. Nice seeing your wonderful smile, for once.

With that, we passed by each other.

It was dark. Where was I? Oh, I think we're at the movies. Then why were we sitting on the steps of the theatre, instead of the red comfy chairs? Never mind about that.

Hotaru and I were sitting side by side on one of the steps. We were laughing, just being the normal teenage girls we ought to be, rather than stuffing ourselves with books just to keep up our reputation as one of the smartest kids in school.

"Hey" someone with a husky voice whispered.

We turned our heads behind.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

_Alone._

_Smiling at us. _

_More specifically, at me._

Hotaru gave me a knowing look, and slowly slid away to the steps further upfront. I smiled. She knows me well.

Our movements were so natural, so coordinated, as if we were made for each other. I moved back a step, while he moved front.

The next thing I know, we were sitting close together, with our hands intertwined .A sudden burst of wonderful, sensational feeling filled my whole body when our hands touched. I felt calmer than I had ever been before, with his fingers wrapped perfectly around mine.

Slowly, the movie suddenly didn't seem interesting anymore and the noises from our surroundings ceased to exist. We were in a world of our own.

Why was I feeling like this?

Although I wasn't sure, I knew I loved this feeling.

I rested my head on his shoulders, as if it were the most natural thing to do, although it was my first. Time seemed to stop for us as we stayed in that position. My heart thudded at a faster and louder pace.

This was weird. Unique, I must say. I mean, I don't feel nervous when I'm with him, unlike the other guys I had crushes on. Instead, I was peacefully calm. My heart doesn't beat so fast such that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest anytime. It was thudding faster and louder, but yet, I still felt so serene.

If there was a shooting star at this very moment, I would have wished to stay like this, with him, forever.

But sadly, there wasn't.

We must have been walking for some time now. I didn't know how long, but at least I was still with Natsume.

Hmm, we seem to be heading for a beautiful stylish white house. I wonder why.

We rang the doorbell, and the door was opened by a servant. Wow. The inside of the house was much more magnificent, and it looked so big and spacious.

Suddenly, more people crowded around the door.

"Take off your shoes and your socks." A woman spoke with high authority, presumably related to the owner of the house. Her voice was stern, and yet, somehow mocking. Did I hear a tinge of disgust? Oh, never mind.

I hurriedly took out my black converse shoes, along with my white ankle socks. The woman was surely giving me the creeps by watching our every movement. The servant anxiously gestured me to get in the house. How weird.

I had barely stepped inside the house when I heard the sound of shouts.

"Hey! We haven't even stepped inside!"

"What are you doing?!"

I turned my head back in a hurry, just in time to see the woman slam the door shut, with Natsume, Hotaru and the rest outside. The lock on the door was a queer one. It seemed to function on water. She had placed her index finger and wrote the number "669" on the water lock.

_Oh my goodness. What was happening?_

The woman gave a snobbish snort. "Those people are not welcomed in the house. We, of the higher class, do not mix with those of the lower ones."

_What?_

I gave the woman a confused look and was about to question when I noticed the condescending stare the woman was giving me. I could tell that I had barely made it from being locked outside the house.

The woman strutted in front of me, leading the way to the white dining room, where a long wooden table awaited.

What I saw made me all but faint.

_Ruka Nogi._

_With his family._

_All waiting for me. _

I still heard the angry knockings on the door, and Natsume shouting on his cell.

"RUKA! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

I wanted so much to run back towards the door. Run back to Natsume and Hotaru. I didn't like the look of this. Yet, the air held so much tension and there seemed to be a force pushing me towards the table.

When I had settled down on the elegant chair, the tension in the air slowly vanished.

Servants served plates after plates of food and glass after glass of wine. I didn't even bother to fill my empty plate.

Ruka Nogi and his family immediately reached out to snatch whatever they made contact with. _Gluttons_.

They were all talking with their mouths full of crab, but I didn't pay much attention to their conversation. I was observing everyone at the table.

I had to admit, Ruka Nogi was handsome and exuded a kind of charisma. He was the only one who seemed civilized. Yet, my heart yearned for Natsume.

_Natsume, where are you? Come save me, please._

After a while of drinking, the people at the table were all red and drunk. It was a disgusting sight.

I didn't even know what had happened to me. I was filled with outrage, disgust and tense.

Everyone was moaning and the man beside me had dropped his head on the table, dead drunk.

This was my chance.

I leapt up from my chair and ran.

"6…6...9…" I mumbled as my index finger slowly worked its way on the water lock, creating the numbers.

I heard a rush of footsteps behind. They were coming, I had to hurry.

Alas, the door opened as I dashed out, not forgetting my shoes. Out of the house reeked with alcohol. Out, where it was safe.

_Natsume… Natsume… Where are you?_

I was running around, frantically searching for him, the one my heart was aching for.

Then, my eyes welcomed the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

A dark figure under a Sakura tree, overwhelmed with sadness.

"_Typical of him"_ I thought, as a smile lit up my face.

"Natsume!" I cried, as I hugged him from behind. I was laughing and crying at the same time. It must have made an awful sound.

"M-mikan…?" Natsume stuttered as he turned around. Smiling, he took both of my hands in one of his. Cupping my cheek, he looked me in the eye and whispered my name again and again. My name sounded so beautiful on his lips.

All my nervousness was washed away, as I relaxed in his embrace. I felt so at peace… so cared for… so loved.

I was happy. I really was.

_Urgh…_

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I could feel the sweet smile still edged across my face.

_Did I just dream that? _

Well, I think so. It was a nice dream.

_Shucks, I should have kissed him. I SHOULD! Why didn't i?_

Okay, okay, calm down. .... .

And so, I switched to a more comfortable position, and closed my eyes. In hope to enter the same dream once again. I smiled. Alas, _love came to me in a dream_. It might not be the real thing, but at least, I finally know how it feels now.

**In another house**

A boy with messy raven hair and crimson eyes was cursing in his bedroom. "Dang. I should have kissed her lips."


End file.
